Une nuit pas comme les autres
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Miku aime Kanon depuis bien longtemps et une nuit il craque totalement et fond en larme. Seul Kanon peut le réconforter et il vas le faire à sa manière ... Kanon x Miku (Romance /!\ Lemon /!\ ).


Titre : Une nuit pas comme les autres

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Miku x Kanon

Disclamer : Les an café ne m'appartiennent pas (ou pas encore du moins =P) mais l'histoire est bien à moi ! Bon alors rated M donc lemon bien évidement au moins vous êtes prévenus [+18]

Résumé : Miku aime Kanon depuis bien longtemps et une nuit il craque totalement et fond en larme. Seul Kanon peut le réconforter et il vas le faire à sa manière ...

Bonjours ou bonsoirs les gens ! Je suis contente de poster mon premier One-shot sur fanfic ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps mais qui me tiens à coeur =). C'est un one shot que j'ai aussi poster sur mon blog donc si vous l'avez déjà vu quelque part ne vous étonnez pas x). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer et que je puisse écrire d'autre One-shot ou fiction. Car sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer =/. Merci en tout cas si vous passez par là =D. Voici mon One-shot :

* * *

Ce soir nous avons passé plusieurs heures à discuter dans le salon de l'hôtel. Nous sommes en pleine tournée et les concerts précédant nous avaient épuisés. Je me m'installai un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé appuyant mon dos contre le dossier. Takuya et Yu-ki était en grande discussion quant à Teruki et Kanon écoutait la conversation en riant de leur conneries. Je regardais le plafond fixement jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur Kanon. Il était si mignon quand il souriait comme ça … C'est alors que Teruki me fit sortir de mes songes.

- « Ca va Miku ? »

- « Oui, oui parfaitement bien. » Dis-je avec un sourire pour confirmer mes dires.

Teruki me fit un sourire remplit d'affection que je lui rendis. J'essayai de ne pas rester bloquer sur Kanon mais c'était difficile … Voilà un an que je l'aime … Etant donné que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque je ne lui aie rien dit et je ne lui dirais sûrement jamais … Je soupirai mollement essayant de m'intégrer aux conversations. Une heure plus tard on avait tous bien ris puis Takuya se leva en s'étirant.

- « Bon c'est pas tout mais il se fait sommeil »

- « Oui je vais aller me coucher moi aussi. » Surenchérit Yu-ki en baillant.

- « Je vous conseille même tous d'aller au lit si vous voulez mon avis. » Ajouta Teruki d'une voix qui se voulait pleine de sagesse.

- « Oui on le sait papa poule. » Sortit Kanon.

Tout le monde rit à sa phrase sauf le concerner. Nous partions donc chacun vers nos chambres à des étages différents. C'est dommage que nous n'avions pas pu être dans des chambres les unes à côté des autres … Mais en même temps il n'y avait plus que ces chambres de disponible … Je montai au 4ème étage et ouvrit ma chambre avec la carte pass et referma derrière moi. Je soupirai et mis du temps avant de gagner mon lit. Je m'assis dessus regardant par la fenêtre. Demain nous devions déjà partir alors que l'on était arrivé qu'hier … On c'était permis un jour de repos avant de reprendre la route en direction de Berlin … J'attendis un moment dans cette position puis soupira en m'allongeant. Peut-être arriverais-je à trouver le sommeil.

Le temps s'écoula et je ne dormais toujours pas … Je tournais sans cesse sans pouvoir me vider l'esprit. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui …J'en avais tellement des choses sur le cœur que ça me pesait depuis plus d'un an … Je me redressai et me frotta le visage avant de me tourner vers la pendule. Celle-ci affichait 00h12. Voilà 3h que j'essayais de m'endormir sans résultat. Je n'y arriverais pas si je ne me vide pas la tête immédiatement. J'avais tellement envie d'aller le voir et lui dire ce que je ressens … Le prendre dans mes bras et goûter à ses lèvres … Mais évidemment c'était impossible … Je me tournai vers mon téléphone portable le fixant un moment. Une idée me traversa l'esprit mais peu de temps après je me dis qu'il dormait sûrement … L'idée de lui parler un peu par texto m'aiderais sûrement à m'endormir mais il serait tout à fait normal qu'il ne me réponde pas vu l'heure …

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et j'avais passé mon temps à fusiller mon portable du regard. Je sais que ça ne m'aiderais pas beaucoup mais bon il fallait bien que je m'occupe … Que j'espère … Je craquai quelques secondes plus tard et me saisit de mon téléphone. Je tapai mon texto et une fois terminer je sélectionnai Kanon dans ma liste de contact. J'avais le doigt sur la touche envoyé mais j'hésitai en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Je relus mon message à la vas vite une dernière fois : ''Kanon est ce que tu dors ? …''. J'appuyai sur la touche et vit mon message en cours d'envoi. Je reposai le téléphone aussi sec comme si j'avais peur qu'il m'explose dans les mains puis je le fixai attendant …

Vers 1h du matin je désespérais complétement me disant que ce n'étais même plus besoin d'attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. De toute façon je m'y attendais un peu … Je me recouchai enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller sentait les larmes venir peu à peu. Pourquoi je pleurais ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est insupportable de ne pas dormir à cause de lui et que malgré mon insomnie la fatigue montait toujours un peu plus à m'en faire mal à la tête … De plus je savais que mon mal ne se terminerais jamais … Des insomnies comme celle-là j'en vivais depuis plus d'un mois et je sais que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant … Je le vois tous les jours rire avec les autres, je discute toujours avec lui en me disant qu'on ne serait jamais plus que des amis je me perds dans mes pensée et je crève d'amour pour lui … Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir tous les jours avec pleins d'espoir qu'un jour il m'aimerais. Il est toujours plus beau de jour en jour et mon amour pour lui ne cesse de croître … Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! A ses pensées mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans s'arrêter et je fus pris de fort sanglot que je tentai d'étouffer dans mon oreiller.

J'entendis alors comme des vibrations sur la table à coté de mon lit. Je relevai la tête d'un seul coup les yeux extrêmement rouge. J'essuyai mes larmes et me précipita pour récupérer mon téléphone. Mes yeux me piquaient mais j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus fort et plus vite lorsque je vis que la personne qui m'avait envoyé le message était Kanon. Je déglutis puis l'ouvrit avant de le lire lentement comme pour m'imprégner de ce qu'il disait. ''Oui je dormais mais ça fait 10 minutes que je me suis réveiller pour aller fumer. J'aurais pas dû maintenant j'y arrive plus x). Mais je m'inquiet pas trop je m'endors facilement. Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?''. Mon cœur battit beaucoup plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire et je restai là, planter devant le message. Je décidai de lui répondre et continuais à sécher mes larmes. ''Ah d'accord ben t'as de la chance … Ca fait depuis qu'on est partis se coucher que j'essaye de dormir mais j'y arrive pas … Mais ne t'en fait pas rendors toi que tu vas être fatigué sinon demain. T'occupe pas de ça désolé de t'avoir déranger bonne nuit.''. L'envie de mettre un cœur à la fin du message me démangeait fortement mais comme d'habitude je me ravisai et envoyai le message. Au moins il m'avait répondus c'est déjà un bon point … Je m'allongeai sur le côté posant mon portable en face de moi. Je restai là à le regarder recroqueviller laissant couler mes larmes. J'embrassai mon portable me disant que la seule chose que je pourrais avoir de lui c'est ses texto et ses photos …

C'est avec plus de tristesse encore que je fermai les yeux sentant le liquide chaud de mes larmes couler pour aller s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Le matelas se mis à vibrer et mon cœur qui c'était calmer depuis repris sa course folle. Je fis comme précédemment et lus le texto lentement. ''Autant que ça ?! Miku ça va faire 4h que t'essaye de dormir sans y arriver ? Ça se voit qu'il y a un truc qui va pas et je dormirais pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux ! Je refuse de laisser un ami dans la merde ! Viens dans ma chambre on va en discuter tous les deux je suis dans la 282 au 2ème étage. Je compte sur toi ! Si tu viens pas de toute façon c'est moi qui monte !''.

Après ce message je fus pris de frisson et courus vers la salle de bain pour regarder l'état de mon visage. Mes yeux étaient rouges comme je m'y attendais et de grosses cernes étaient dessinés juste en dessous. J'étais dans un piteux état et je refusais que Kanon me voit comme ça … Mes membres tremblait affreusement sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je respirais tentant de me calmer sans y parvenir. Je récupérai mon téléphone et envoya prestement : ''Ne t'inquiet pas Kanon ça va aller on en parlera demain d'accord ?''. Je lui envoyai en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas trop … Je ne comptais pas lui dire les réel cause de mes insomnies mais demain je lui dirais que ce n'était que le stresse des concerts rien de plus … Il me renvoya immédiatement un message que je lus en me mordant la lèvre. '' Non Miku après tu ne vas pas dormir du reste de la nuit je te connais ! Donc descends sinon je viens te chercher je connais le numéro de ta chambre.''. Je regrettais d'avoir dit à tout le monde que ma chambre était au quatrième et d'avoir donné le numéro à tout le groupe au cas où ils auraient besoin de me voir … Une fois de plus j'aurais dû tenir ma langue … Je respirais par la bouche essayant de me calmer me disant que ça devrait passer d'ici peu et qu'il ne chercherais pas à insister encore.

Alors que je retournais vers mon lit j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Mon cœur fit un bond de trois mètre puis je me figeai au milieu de la pièce comme si ne pas bouger pourrait arranger les choses. On frappa encore à la porte et la voix de Kanon s'éleva derrière celle-ci.

- « Miku je t'avais prévenus ! Ouvre ! » Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas ameuter tout le monde.

Malgré tout je pouvais sentir dans sa voix un peu de colère qui ne me manqua pas de me déchirer le cœur … Je n'aimais pas le voir en colère surtout lorsque c'était de ma faute. Je séchai rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis alla ouvrir la porte avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Je restai dans l'ombre en baissant la tête pour essayer de dissimuler mon visage ensevelie par la tristesse. Ça avait l'air de marcher car il n'avait rien remarqué.

- « Enfin ! Il faut qu'on discute là j'aime pas te savoir mal et savoir qui a un truc qui va pas. » Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Je soupirais en refermant la porte. Il s'assit sur mon lit attendant que je m'installe près de lui. La lune éclairait son magnifique visage et c'est là que je sus que lui parler était une mauvaise idée. Les larmes me montèrent à nouveau j'avais en face de moi la preuve de mon amour pour lui qui ne sera jamais réciproque. Voyant qu'il s'impatientait je m'avançai baignant aussi dans la lueur nocturne. Je m'assis près de lui et regarda son expression qui avait totalement changé. Il était passé de la colère à la surprise et puis l'angoisse. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mes joues et releva doucement ma tête pour que je le regarde en face. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise et puis le fait de le voir dans un tel état me faisait de la peine … Mes bras ne cessait de trembler ça en devenait presque incontrôlable.

- « Miku … Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- « Rien je suis juste fatiguer … » Répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes. Je levai un regard vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

- « Tu sais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça … Racontes moi tout … » Dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

- « C'est sûrement le stresse des concerts. »

- « Miku … N'essaye pas de mentir je vois très bien que c'est bien plus que ça … »

Je restai muet sur le coup … Je n'avais pas prévue de plan de secours me disant qu'il allait forcement me croire sur parole … Je déglutis baissant les yeux sur mes mains qui se cachait un peu plus dans mes manches. Je tripotais nerveusement le tissue de mes manches réfléchissant à quoi lui dire … Je n'osais même plus le regarder tellement j'étais gêner. Il me leva à nouveaux la tête vers lui et me fit un sourire réconfortant. Je tentai de le lui rendre comme je pus avec tout de même beaucoup de difficulté …

- « Aller viens là … » Me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

- « Q-quoi dans tes bras ? »

- « Ben oui idiot ! Viens je te dis. » Insista-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui sentant mon cœur frapper contre ma poitrine menaçant d'exploser. Une fois près de lui il referma ses bras sur moi et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je posai ma tête délicatement contre son torse. Il me berça lentement entre ses bras et je me sentis me détendre un peu. De là je pouvais sentir son parfum que j'ai toujours adoré et que je rêvais de pouvoir sentir un peu plus … Il mit une main dans mes cheveux me les caressant tendrement.

- « Là … Ça va mieux ? Arrête de trembler je suis là … » Me dit-il d'une voix douce.

J'hochai doucement la tête pour seule réponse. Je fermais les yeux lentement sentant toujours quelques larmes mais je m'étais un peu calmer. Mon mal de tête était moins fort et être bercer ainsi dans ses bras me reposais. Je l'entendis rire un petit peu et je levai les yeux vers lui interrogateur.

- « T'as le cœur qui bat vite. » Me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire amuser.

- « Ah bon ? »

Bien sûr que je le savais mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait le sentir … Je me sentis rougir un peu avant de baisser la tête à nouveaux. Il continua de caresser mes cheveux avec douceur et je m'apaisai un peu plus sous les lents balancements. Je reniflai et colla ma tête à son torse entendant son cœur battre doucement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'avais cette réaction. J'étais détendue tout en étant un peu mal à l'aise. A chaque fois que je lui parlais mon cœur tambourinait mais là c'était bien plus fort. Il arrêta de me bercer et je rouvris les yeux me demandant pourquoi il avait arrêté si subitement. J'hésitai à regarder une fois encore son magnifique visage mais je n'en n'eus pas le temps qu'il se détacha de moi et posa une main sur ma cuisse.

- « Allonge-toi. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. » Me dit-il en tapotant le lit.

Je déglutis et fit ce qu'il avait demandé et posa ma tête qui semblait bien lourde sur l'oreiller. Je me plaçai sur le côté et il se mit dans la même position face à moi. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens ne pouvant m'en décrocher me disant que je me faisais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Kanon … C'est quand que tu m'appartiendras ? Cette question traversa mon esprit et la réponse se fit d'elle-même dans ma tête … Je posai mes mains devant mes yeux comme pour qu'il ne voit pas la tristesse au fond de mon regard. Je le sentis s'approcher et me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Miku ? » Chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

Un frisson parcourus mon corps et je retirai mes mains avant de nicher ma tête au creux de son cou. Quelques larmes coulèrent dans son cou et je sentis ses bras descendre pour entourer ma taille. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front attendant que je m'apaise un peu. Il colla son front contre le miens me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- « Je t'en supplie … Tu n'es pas obliger de m'en parler mais pitié arrête de pleurer … » Dit-il d'un air attrister.

- « Désolé … »

- « De quoi tu t'excuse ? Je veux juste voir un jolie sourire sur ton visage … Je veux te voir comme à chaque fois aux répétitions en train de rire et être joyeux comme je t'ais connus Miku … »

Je me mordis la lèvre et tenta de sourire pour le voir lui aussi. Son sourire si magnifique que j'ai toujours aimé … Pour mon plus grand bonheur il me le rendit. Son sourire se fit un peu plus grand et il recommença à rire un peu.

- « Et ben ton cœur est en forme ce soir. » Dit-il sur un ton d'amusement.

Je détestais les réactions que je ne pouvais pas contrôler à chaque fois ça me trahissait … Je souris un peu plus trouvant la situation assez comique finalement. Apparemment me voir sourire l'as rassuré car je voyais sur son visage plus de joie que précédemment.

- « On dirais que t'as fait le grand huit là. C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je ris un peu amusé mais gêné aussi car ce n'étais pas totalement faux … Il me serra un peu plus glissa une main entre nous pour me pincer délicatement les hanches. Je sursautai un peu en riant.

- « C'est ça que je veux voir alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurer sinon je continue ! » Dit-il en riant de bon cœur.

Je me défendis en riant à mon tour et il se redressa pour mettre ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches. Il continua ses chatouilles et je me débattis fortement ce qui l'amusa un peu plus. Je riais à présent aux éclats et il ne se stoppa qu'après quelques minutes. Je le regardai un peu essouffler et il me fit un de ses sourires en coin qui en ferait fondre plus d'un.

- « Alors ? Ça va mieux maintenant sinon je peux continuer tu sais. »

- « Non ça va c'est bon j'arrête de pleurer. » Dis-je en riant toujours un peu.

- « Tant mieux alors. Je ferais régner l'ordre tu vas voir. » Plaisanta-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil dubitatif avant de me prendre au même jeu que lui. Il fit un léger bond et essaya de me retenir les mains. Nos rires s'élevaient dans la pièce et je gagnais de l'avance sur lui. Il s'assit sur mon ventre et plaqua mes mains contre le matelas.

- « C'est moi le patron. » Dit-il avec un sourire d'amusement.

Je fis non de la tête voulant le défier et il approcha ses lèvres de mon cou pour le mordiller légèrement. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de surprise par inadvertance et arrêta net de rire. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts et je sentais mes joues se réchauffer un peu plus. Kanon ne bougeait plus et releva doucement la tête pour regarder mon visage.

- « Excuse-moi si je t'ais fait mal … » Dit-il n'étant lui-même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un gémissement de douleur.

- « … Ça va … T'inquiet pas … »

Je commençais à avoir un peu mal au niveau du bas ventre et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne sente pas la bosse qui c'étais à présent formé sous mon pantalon. Il sourit de nouveau ce qui me rassura un peu et déposa sa main sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur.

- « A ce que je vois il ne s'est toujours pas calmer celui-là. »

Je détournai les yeux en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il soupira avant de lâcher mes mains mais il resta assis sur mon bassin. J'essayai de ne pas trop remuer sous lui de peur qu'il sente mon érection devenus un peu plus importante. C'est fou comme beaucoup de pensées me traversaient l'esprit. Il fallait que je les arrête sinon j'allais devenir fou …

- « Bon alors Miku tu vas dormir maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il en penchant un peu la tête.

- « Je … Je vais essayer … » Dis-je pas très convaincant.

Et voilà c'était juste quelques minutes maintenant il allait repartir dans sa chambre et me laisser seul … Je savais que le bonheur n'étais qu'éphémère … Il eut un air pensif puis me regarda à nouveau.

- « Sinon je peux t'y aider. On dit que les massages ça aide. » Sortit-il comme ça.

- « Hein ?! » Fut la seule chose que je pus dire sous la surprise et l'embarras.

- « Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre Miku ! » Rit-il. « Ça te feras du bien tu verras. »

Oui mais non justement … Je restai planter là à le fixer me demandant si il était sérieux ou s'il le faisait exprès pour me mettre dans l'embarras.

- « T'es mignon quand tu rougis. » Continua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- « Mais arrête ! » Dis-je en tournant la tête, en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- « Oh boude pas ! » Me dit-il en me pinçant un peu les cotes.

Je sursautai à nouveaux puis il se leva de sur moi. Je crois qu'à ce moment j'avais des yeux comme des billes en voyant la bosse vers mon bas ventre. Je me tournai immédiatement sur le ventre et serra mon coussin dans mes bras.

- « Ah t'es d'accord finalement. »

C'est là que je sus qu'il était sérieux … Il s'assit à côté de moi et enleva mon haut pour le jeter plus loin. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller n'ayant d'autre choix que de me laisser faire. Je ne savais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de le laisser faire mais je n'avais pas trop le choix … Un grand frisson me parcourus au moment où ses mains entraient en contact avec ma peau. Je mordis un peu le coussin pour empêcher ma respiration d'être trop forte. Il massa avec douceur mes épaules et descendit lentement sur mes omoplates. Cette sensation était vraiment très spéciale. Il massa ensuite mes hanches puis remonta sur mes cotes. Je frissonnai de plus bel et mordit un peu plus fort le tissus de mon coussin. Ses mouvements se firent moins insistants et il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos avec une lenteur sans fin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer plus fort essayant de retenir ma respiration. Mais mon ventre me trompait trop pour que Kanon ne s'en rende pas compte. Je contenais l'air en moi et mon ventre se gonflait un peu plus et je serrai l'emprise de mes mains sur mes draps.

- « Ca à l'air de te plaire je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il à mon attention. « Mais décrispe toi là t'es tendus comme pas possible ! C'est pas le but tu sais ? Puis enlève ta tête de là tu vas t'étouffer. »

Je laissai un grand soupire sortir de mes lèvres me relâchant un peu avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour reprendre mon souffle.

- « C'est bon merci ça m' as détendus. Je ne voudrais pas plus t'embêter demain … »

- « Il n'y a pas de demain qui tiennent je t'ai dit que je veillerai à ce que tu t'endormes n'essaye pas de te défiler ok ? »

Je ne dis plus rien et il recommença ses douces caresses. Je crispai mes yeux et retint une fois de plus ma respiration. Je le sentis s'approcher de mon oreille et fut surpris en sentant son souffle au creux de mon oreille.

- « Détends-toi je t'ais dis … Puis te retenir de respirer ça sert à rien laisse toi aller ça va te faire du bien tu verras. »

Je fis un bref hochement de tête et il poursuivit. Je gardai les yeux ouvert et laissa aller ma respiration. Elle était plutôt forte et irrégulière ce qui ne me gênai que plus encore. Ma peau frissonna lorsque ses doigts passèrent dessus et ses mouvements se firent plus évasifs. Ma respiration s'accéléra et devint toujours un plus forte. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers lui et vit son regard concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque un soupire d'aise échappa de mes lèvres.

- « C'est bon Kanon ! Stop … » Dis-je d'un seul coup ayant de plus en plus mal à l'entrejambe.

- « Ben pourquoi pourtant tu as l'air d'apprécier ? Même un peu plus … » Dit-il avec un sourire que je jugeai comme sadique.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demandais-je ma voix tremblant affreusement sans que je puisse la contrôler.

- « Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître des soupirs de plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard tellement sexy.

Cette fois-ci j'étais griller et je crois que mes joues avaient attends une teinte tellement rouge que je pourrais remplacer un feu tricolore … Je le sentis se pencher et il glissa quelques paroles au creux de mon oreille.

- « Tu crois que je l'ais pas sentis tout à l'heure ? »

Voyant que ma gêne ne cessait d'augmenter il me prit les épaules et me tourna sur le dos. Il baissa les yeux en direction de mon bas-ventre. Je ne pouvais cacher la honte sur mon visage et mis mon bras sur mes yeux pour ne plus voir ses réactions. Je sentis qu'il se mit au-dessus de moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Je retirai mon bras pour regarder son visage et admirer à quel point il était parfait …

- « Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi … » Me dit-il avec une voix pleine de tendresse.

- « Non ne t'en fait pas ce ne sera pas nécessaire … »

- « Miku … »

- « Je t'assure je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller … »

- « Miku … »

- « Mais ne t'en fait pas je te dis que … »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je restai un moment surpris ne comprenant pas s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Enfin … Je profitais de ses lèvres … Je fermai les yeux me laissant aller doucement. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres avec un peu d'insistance. J'entrouvris alors ma bouche et sentit sa langue caresser la mienne avec tendresse. Je flottais littéralement et on entama un balai entraînant. Au bout de quelques secondes je rompis le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle puis le regarda intensément.

- « Miku ça fait longtemps que j'y pense et je ne peux plus me retenir plus longtemps … » Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. « Je t'aime … »

Je dus prendre une vingtaine de seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. J'entourai ensuite mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa laissant une nouvelle fois nos langues danser ensemble. J'éloignai mon visage pour le poser sur son épaule.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Kanon … C'est pour cela qu'il m'était impossible de dormir depuis des nuits entières … » Avouai-je sentant mon cœur beaucoup plus léger après cette révélation.

Il caressa mes cheveux avec tendresse et je resserrai un peu plus mon étreinte contre lui. Comme ça faisait du bien d'enfin avoir tout avoué et surtout je ne sentais plus mon cœur tellement il était léger de savoir que c'était réciproque. Comment aurais-je pu rêver mieux ? Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire remplit de tendresse.

- « Je te promets de toujours être là pour toi … » Me dit-il avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon torse provoquant un léger frisson dans tout mon corps. « Je t'en prie mon ange laisse-moi m'occuper de toi … »

- « Tu y tiens ? »

- « Plus que tout … Je veux juste que tu te sente bien … »

Je souris avec beaucoup de joie et d'émotion étant touché par sa sincérité. Je dépose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui souris.

- « Alors d'accord … »

Même si je voulais qu'il soit heureux et que j'attendais ce moment depuis tant de temps j'étais tout de même angoisser. Je sais qu'il n'aura pas de jugement mais c'est au fond de moi que j'ai toujours cette part de peur sur ce qu'il pense … Il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou pour y déposer de légers baisers. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il caressa du bout des doigts mon torse descendant lentement vers mon ventre. Je ne pouvais empêcher quelques soupirs de plaisir franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Il donna quelques légers coups de langue dans mon cou avant de descendre vers mon torse. Je me détendis un peu plus et déposa mes bras au-dessus de ma tête les sentant lourd sous le poids du plaisir. Je laissai échapper quelques gémissements en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur l'un de mes tétons glissant sa langue avec délicatesse. Ma respiration se fit plus forte et mes gémissements plus fréquents lorsque sa main descendit sur mon bas ventre pour défaire mon jeans. Il leva un regard réconfortant vers moi et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

- « Si ça va pas dit le moi ok ? » Demanda-t-il

J'hochai la tête de manière positive et lui sourit pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Ce qu'il fit. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon ventre et s'arrêtèrent sur mon nombril pour s'amuser avec. Il enleva entièrement mon bas et l'envoya plus loin sur le sol. Je penchai un peu la tête en arrière et entrouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Lorsque je sentis ses doigts glisser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses et remonter peu à peu je laissai aller mes gémissement qui s'accentuaient toujours un peu plus. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon bas ventre et il attrapa l'élastique de mon boxer avec les dents. Ses yeux se levèrent dans ma direction me demandant la permission de continuer. Je me mordis la lèvre en signe d'autorisation. Il retira mon boxer avec les mains et je me sentis rougir beaucoup plus. Mon regard se figea sur le plafond j'avais trop honte pour poser les yeux ailleurs …

- « Miku … Regarde-moi s'il te plait … » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement sensuelle. Je lui obéis et regarda son visage angélique. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu es magnifique … » Dit-il ayant deviné mon embarras. « T'es vraiment parfait j'adore ça … » Me dit-il en m'embrassant pour montrer sa sincérité.

Je fus un peu plus soulager et il me fit un sourire en coin avant de caresser avec légèreté mon érection. Un long gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'arquai mon dos à cette sensation des plus exquises. Il continua ses caresses insistant un peu plus ne faisant qu'augmenter le volume de mes gémissements. Il descendit ses lèvres au niveau de mon bas ventre avant de donner quelques coups de langue sur mon entrejambe. Un long frisson parcourus mon corps tout entier suivit d'une sensation des plus agréables. Mes gémissements ne cessaient de redoubler et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux les caressant avec hésitation au début puis avec plus d'insistance. Il prit entièrement mon membre en bouche ce qui eut pour effet de m'arracher un cri de plaisir. Mes hanches remuaient légèrement et le plaisir était tel que je n'avais jamais vécus ça auparavant.

- « Kanon … »

Je sentis l'étreinte de ses lèvres se resserrer un peu plus sur mon entrejambe laissant une immense vague de plaisir se propager en moi. Je penchai la tête en arrière et caressa un peu ses omoplates.

- « Kanon … Je vais … Kanon ! »

Je me déversai une fois l'orgasme atteint et j'essayais de revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Mon torse s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme de ma respiration forte et je sentis Kanon déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser avec tout l'amour que je ressentais à son égard depuis longtemps … Ma main s'aventura le long de son dos avant de venir caresser sa joue avec douceur. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me pris dans ses bras. Il s'allongea à côté de moi m'approchant un peu plus de lui. Je me blottis contre lui fermant lentement les yeux un fin sourire s'esquissant sur mes lèvres.

- « Toi aussi tu as le cœur qui bats vite maintenant … » Dit-je avec un sourire un peu plus grand.

- « C'est parce que je t'aime … » Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je levai la tête vers lui et le vit me sourire. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de devant mon visage et caressa ma joue.

- « Je n'appartiens qu'à toi Miku et je saurais m'occuper de toi mon amour je te promets de veiller sur toi … »

- « Je t'aime … Merci d'avoir réalisé mon rêve … »

Dis-je avant de refermer les yeux sentant le sommeil m'emporter sous les douces caresses de Kanon. Il rabattit les couvertures sur nous m'entourant de ses bras. Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes puis la seconde d'après plus rien … J'avais enfin réussit à trouver le sommeil au creux de ses bras. La voix de Kanon résonnait encore dans ma tête comme un éco ainsi que ses quelques mots … Je t'aime …

~ The End ~

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'avais beaucoup d'inspiration quand j'ai écrit ça et je me suis dis pourquoi pas le poster sur fanfic ? Voilà voila je crois que je vous est tout dis !

Pour d'autre one-shot n'hésitez pas à me demander des couples ou si vous voulez que j'en écrive sur un de mes couples préférer il n'y a pas de soucis ^^.** Please review** pour d'autres OS ! ToT


End file.
